communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Gamergeektwo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Communpedia, the leftist Encyclopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:US.FLAG.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk) 02:15, November 22, 2010 Hey comrade :D Hey comrade, its me, TheCommunist100 from youtube , how have you been ? i was away for a bit, but im back. I will see you on the site, da ? ha nice to see you comrade, glad to have to back Aye it is comrade. Oh, comrade, we need to use signatures in order to seperate ones message from another, so ive been told by PowerMexico. You should make your own signature, i have one of my own : ~~VIVIA LA STALINISM~~ Welcome Comrade, we should add references to our articles, so people will trust us more. If you want, you can write information that youve read somewhere else, but its supposed to be neutral. if it is, im sure i can add references for you :D PS to sign, just click the signature button, or write ~~~~ Red greetings -- [[User:XXPowerMexicoXx|'Comrade xXPowerMexicoXx']] - [http://communpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:XXPowerMexicoXx (Talk)] 00:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) oh, im sorry comrade, but that would be nice if you could put some for me, thanks comrade. :Don´t forget to sign :P Yes, I would be glad to help you.. just remember, don't write "claims" that are not verifiable, eg: the USA is bad. Instead, you can write: The USA has killed millions of people. That way, Im sure i wil be able to find websites backing up your info :) 01:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : oh thank you comrade 01:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Communist greetings from Gamergeektwo Hey comrade, nice Soviet Union article, very nice :D I see you've been greatly busy, i await to see what else you want to write about, and ill help out, if you want ;) VIVIA LA STALINISM! 07:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Comrade, I liked your article on Communism and Fascism, shows the true evil meaning of Fascism. Communist greetings from Gamergeektwo 07:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Of course, comrade :) Oh, i have something for you, for you to enjoy in your personal time and listen to while you type. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBiBlB-OwCY&feature=related My advice to you is simple: Buy Red Alert 3 and play the Soviets, they might be portrayed terribly, but they are badass to make up for the anti Russian BS :) VIVIA LA STALINISM! 09:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ps. I dont know if its racist or not, what do you think, comrade ? 10:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I knew the song already and I do have the game but i love them both very much and the soviet march is badass but thanx for sending the song to me, but whats racist comrade (sorry im a little slow since I just woke up)?Communist greetings from Gamergeektwo 19:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey comrade, i was away on buisness. By what i meant as racist, i meant the game. It has some things about it that dont seem too...fair. Perhpas thats just me though, ya ? say, how are you, and i think we might have to improve some atricles that we have written.. I have an idea. Do you know Palringo ? a talk to other people and such web site ? well, here the link http://www.palringo.com/en/ca/ down load the program on PC, and make your self an account before hand, and when you have, go to the group selection tab on your program, and join the group communism (its just called that, no capital words or anything). my accounts name is Stalinist. Simply double click on me name, and well chat :) PS. Dont forget to call yourself gamergeektwo, so i know its you ;) VIVIA LA STALINISM! 02:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC)